


Heavenly Demise

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Divination Games, Evil Schemes, F/M, Hell, Manipulation, Manipulative Michael, Possessive Behavior, Problematic Relationships, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 5, Takes place after Season 5 Episode 8, The seven deadly sins, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: A game of Bloody Mary goes wrong and Chloe finds herself stuck in Hell with the last person she ever wanted to see again.Chloe x Michael.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Michael
Comments: 39
Kudos: 57





	1. A Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about writing a multi-chaptered fanfic about this pairing but since my one-shot for them received good feedback I think there's a good few shippers out there to share the story with. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Also, sorry for any silly spelling mistakes, my spell-checker is the worse T-T 
> 
> Warnings: Michael is a manipulative bastard to the highest degrees in this. There may be some disturbing scenes in the following chapters, nothing too graphic but still pretty dark.

There were many things in life that Chloe regretted.

Stealing her father's car when she was seventeen. Taking up the role in Hot Tub High School. Agreeing to marry Marcus. Letting Lucifer drive her car. Letting Maze drive her car. Being naive enough to think she could treat Lucifer like an adult and leave him unsupervised while interrogating a suspect. The list went on. But agreeing to help her mother clear out the attic over the weekend, had to be pretty close to the top.

"Oh, do you remember this dress? You looked so lovely in it!"

Chloe grimaced at the dazzling pink dress with an oversized bow that her mother was holding up. It twinkled in the sunlight, almost blinding in its intensity - Chloe doubted even Barbie would condone such an extensive amount of glitter.

"Yeah, I remember it, Mom," Chloe muttered, wishing that she, in fact, did _not_ remember the dress she had been forced to wear to her mother's interview about her then-latest movie High Stakes. The press certainly hadn't forgotten for long enough.

"Oh! And here's the matching shoes! These were darling!"

Chloe glared at the offending shoes - her feet ached just looking at them, the blisters they had given knowing no mercy. They had to be classified as a torture device in hell -and if they weren't, the demons were missing a trick. 

"You know, this just might fix Trixie!" Penelope continued, looking eager at the prospect of dolling up her grandchild. "Though she is much taller than you were at ten."

"I don't think it's really Trixie's style," Chloe said off-handedly, appalled at the idea of that dress anywhere near her daughter.

Chloe kept her tone light, trying her hardest not to start any bickering. Five hours in, twenty-four black bags of junk destined for charity shops and two boxes to take home, and no heads had been bitten off - yet. Chloe wanted to keep everything amicable. She just had to grit her teeth and choose her battles. When her mother wasn't looking, the pink monstrosity was getting trashed - crisis adverted.

Chloe just wished her mother wouldn't make this whole experience harder than it had to be. If her mother just stopped reminiscing about every little thing in storage - with all their embarrassing stories that still made Chloe cringe to this day - they would have been halfway through this by now! At this rate, they would be doomed to clearing out the attic for the rest of the week, Chloe's patience and dignity trotted down to smithereens.

"Oh! My wedding dress! Just look at it! A little outdated, I will admit but still beautiful," Penelope sighed. She feigned casualness as she glanced at her daughter, a hopeful grin on her face. "So tell me, Pumpkin, do you think you'll ever consider walking down the aisle again? Third times the charm."

Instead of getting embarrassed, Chloe felt the old ache in her heart flare up. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about such a thing for the past three years. There hadn't been anyone special in her life - not romantically that was. Linda, Maze and Ella were constantly encouraging her to get back into the dating game, but she just didn't have the energy for another rodeo.

When Lucifer had returned to Hell again, he had told her that this time it was for good. Every time he left the demons rebelled, supernatural problems intensified on Earth - always around her, putting her and her loved ones in needless danger and creating more problems that they were scarcely equipped to deal with. They had ended things, and as much as it hurt, it was for the best - or at least, that's what she told herself.

She wanted to wait for Lucifer, hoping they could find a way to be together despite the obstacles but Chloe didn't think her heart could take it anymore. She would always love him, but she was tired of him leaving and never knowing when or if he would be back. The cycle was endless and it had worn her tired soul thin.

"It's a shame Lucifer had to go back to England," her mother said wistfully, unknowingly twisting Chloe's heart. "I really thought you two were going somewhere."

"Me too," Chloe whispered, not loud enough to be heard.

"How about Dan? Have you considered rekindling that flame-"

"Mom," Chloe said with infinite patience that she did not feel.

Chloe knew it had only been a matter of time before her mother tried to set her up with someone - the woman was a romantic at heart. What she couldn't - or wouldn't - understand was that Chloe was happy, regardless if she had a partner in her life or not. She had a wonderful daughter, supportive friends, a successful career and a comfortable home; there wasn't much else that Chloe needed, she had everything she could want.

Rather than pick up that worn-out fight, Chloe tossed her mum a pair of boots she had just found. It was easier to divert her mother's attention and take another hit to her pride as her mother delved into another humiliating memory.

"Oh! Look at this! Your baby boots!" Penelope gushed, one hand over her heart.

Chloe sighed, her head flopping forward as her mother doted over the tiny pair of shoes. And then the old mobile. The oil painting of a disturbing looking chinchilla playing a saxophone that her father had bought for reasons unexplained. The victorian glass doll Chloe's grandmother had given her for her eleventh birthday - which may or not may be haunted, though its glassy black eyes made it more likely than not. Some collectable cups from the sixties acquired through less than legal means by her mother's aunt. Some old vampire Queen merchandise. Chloe's old art portfolio-

Chloe froze, attention snapping from the dusty box she had been rummaging through towards her mother. Penelope was excitedly flipping through the yellowed notepads that had once been Chloe's pride and joy.

"No, don't!" Chloe gasped, leaping to her feet. She couldn't remember what kind of things she had drawn, but she had endured enough embarrassment for one day. Her mother didn't need any more ammo. Oh God, there were drawings she had done as a tween in there!

"Oh!"

If Chloe heard her Mother say _oh_ one more time she was going to scream!

"That's funny. This almost looks like-" Penelope began frowning as she stopped on one of the pages. She titled it to get a better look, trying to catch the dull light from the ceiling.

Chloe snatched the book from her, giving her mother a glare for good measure. She looked down at the drawing and froze.

Starring back at her was an all too familiar handsome face, etched onto the page in black and white with pencils. The edges of the pages were yellowed with age and slightly torn. Chloe felt her heart race, a cold feeling washing over, chilling her flesh and causing goosebumps. 

"How old is this book? Isn't this the one I got you for your fifteenth birthday?" Penelope asked, looking as confused as Chloe felt. "You haven't drawn in years, not since-"

"I know, mum," Chloe said quietly. "It's just a coincidence."

"But that looks like Lucifer!" Penelope said, pointing to the drawing.

It did look like Lucifer. Only... it wasn't.

Lucifer didn't have a scar marring his face.

But Michael _did_.

Now the question was, why or how had a fifteen-year-old Chloe drawn the image of an angel she hadn't met yet - an angel who wouldn't have a scar on his face until a few days into their acquaintance? How was that possible? How could she have drawn such a thing? She hadn't met either brother until years after she joined the police force, and even then, how could she have predicted the scar Michael would receive?

"Bloody Mary?" Penelope whispered, straining to make out the writing scrawled at the bottom of the page.

Chloe brushed her fingertips over the writing, before slowly glancing towards the corner of the room. Shrouded partly behind a dust sheet, was a large ornate, mirror. A mirror that had always sat in her parent's bedroom until one night... Chloe had borrowed it for a game. 

_I dare you, Chloe._

_Come on, everyone else did it! You have to!_

_I don't want to._

_Chicken._

_It's just a game. Nothings really going to happen._

Chloe bit her lip, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She had almost forgotten that night. It had just been a bit of fun. A harmless teenagers game. It couldn't possibly be real... it couldn't possibly mean something... and yet-

After learning that the Devil was real and that there were such things as angels and demons and all other kinds of otherworldly creatures, Chloe knew better than to leave anything to chance. 

"Mom, I need to go. I'll call you later," Chloe said, scooping up the rest of her artbooks and scrambling to the door, nearly tripping over boxes and broken furniture.

* * *

"Hi, Linda."

"Chloe! It's so good to see you!" Linda said with a beaming smile as she opened the door to her office. Linda pulled Chloe into a hug, one Chloe was all too happy to return. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Chloe said, feeling anything but. She wandered over to Linda's desk, picking up one of the many pictures. "Is that Charlie? He's gotten so big."

"They grow up so fast," Linda smiled. "Tomorrow Adrianna and I are going to take him to the zoo. How's Trixie?"

"She's doing great. She's staying with Dan for the weekend then Maze has promised to take her to Disneyland."

"Maze... and Disneyland?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Chloe said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She just hoped that the next days papers wouldn't feature the headline _'Bounty Hunter takes down Tigger and Piglet.'_ "I hate to drop in on you like this but I was hoping I could talk to you about something. If you don't mind?"

"Of course, my doors always open for you, Chloe," Linda said, gesturing to the couch.

Chloe took a seat and twiddled her thumbs nervously. She really wasn't sure where she should start or if she even should. Since Lucifer had left, Earth - at least, as far as they knew - had been void of noticeable divine or demonic intervention. Chloe, Dan, Trixie, Maze, Linda, Charlie, all those in the know of the truth of divinity, had lived relatively peaceful lives these past few years. There would always be Celestial influences entangled in their lives - Maze was still a demon, Amenediel an angel, and Charlie a half-angel - but there hadn't been any ill-intent entities trying to upset their lives or hurt them.

Chloe wanted to keep it that way. They had all been through enough - especially Linda, who had been put through so much yet had been there for all of her friends, helping them as best she could. She didn't deserve her life being further disrupted. But she was the only person Chloe felt like she could talk to about this. 

"Have you ever played Bloody Mary?"

Linda shook her head. "I'm not really too sure what it is."

"It's a divination game. You stand in front of a mirror in a candlelit room and say the name 'Bloody Mary' three times. If you're unlucky, Bloody Mary herself might make an appearance and scream at you or attack you."

"Oh, I see. One of _those_ games. Yeah, I never did anything like that when I was young. Far too superstitious."

Chloe smiled. Linda was much like her mother in that regard - Penelope Decker wouldn't so much as look at anything occult out of fear. If Penelope had found out her daughter had played a game like Bloody Mary, demonic spirits attacking her from mirrors would have been the least of Chloe's worries. 

"Well when I was sixteen I did play it," Chloe winced, hating how she felt like she was at confession, awaiting judgement. "I didn't believe in anything like that. It was my friends that pushed me to do it. We were having a slumber party and everyone else had done it, everyone but me. Nothing had happened for anyone else but when I did it... something did."

"Did you see... Bloody Mary?" Linda asked carefully.

"No, I didn't," Chloe stared at the floor, the ceilings, the walls, anywhere but at Linda.

"Then what did you see?" Linda pressed.

When Chloe remained silent Linda looked thoughtful. "You said this was a divination game. Where does the divination come into play? Did you... see something that's meant to happen? Something that _has_ happened?"

"The game is... meant to show you the face of... someone you will meet in the future," Chloe said hesitantly, feeling very much like a coward. She didn't want to say the truth. How could she? It didn't make sense and it was wrong on so many levels. 

Chloe reached into her bag and placed her notebook on the table, between her and Linda.

"When I was younger I used to draw, all the time. And my mom found some of my old art books. Inside was a drawing of the face I saw that night."

"And you think this is evidence that the game might be real?"

Chloe nodded.

"Who did you see?"

Chloe flipped open the book. Linda's mouth fell open, her eyes widening. The Doctor lightly touched the drawing, fingers lingering on the worn-out edges and yellow stains, confirming the sketches age.

"Lucifer? You saw Lucifer!" Linda gasped. "So the game was real? It really did show you the future."

"Linda... that's not Lucifer," Chloe whispered, finally meeting the other woman's eyes. "It's Michael."

Linda glanced at the drawing again, noticing the scar on the mans face.

"So the game showed you Michael. Is... that a bad thing?" Linda asked. Chloe wasn't sure what she looked like at that moment, but whatever Linda saw on her face, it gave the other woman pause, her eyes filling with concern. "I have a feeling you're leaving something out. Why do I feel there's more to this game than you're letting on?"

Chloe swallowed her pride, clenching her eyes shut. "The game does more than show you someone that you're going to meet. It shows you the person... that will be your husband."

Linda let out a bark of laughter. When Chloe's face remained void of any humour, the Doctor's smile faded. 

"This is - that can't be right," Linda shook her head. "No way. There has to be a mistake. I mean, Chloe, it's just a game. An urban legend."

"And yet I saw him in the mirror and I drew him years before I ever met him. And even if I had somehow met him when I was younger, what about the scar? He didn't get that until three years ago."

Linda was speechless, unable to stop looking at the drawing.

"I'm going to play the game again," Chloe said finally, standing up and beginning to pace. "I need to know that I really did see Michael's face."

"But why?" Linda asked.

"We need to know because it means he's coming back. Wherever he goes, trouble follows. I don't want any of us taken advantage of again or swept up into another one of his schemes to get back at Lucifer."

"We haven't seen him in three years, Chloe. Not since, you know, God came to Earth and grabbed his sons by the ears and gave them all a time out for all the chaos they caused! Why would he come back? And would he really chance causing more disruption after the telling off his Father gave him?"

"I don't know, but he has to be coming back if - if this is meant to happen."

"You mean you and him - nooooo," Linda drawled, shaking her head, horrified at the notion. "You would never. There's no way. After everything he did, there is no way something like that could happen."

Michael had caused them all nothing but misery and suffering. He had lied to them all. Manipulated them. Tricked them. He had nearly ruined all of Lucifer's friendships and the life he loved on Earth. He was a cruel, devious angel and if Chloe never saw him again, it would be too soon. There had to be a mistake. 

"Regardless, I don't want us to be caught off guard by any more celestial antics."

"Yeah, but do you really think playing that game is going to help us? I don't think you should be messing around with it. I think it would be best if we wait until Amenadiel comes back from The Silver City. He might know something about all this. Let's not get ahead of ourselves until we know all the facts."

Chloe covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. Linda's idea sounded reasonable and smart. Amenadiel might know about the game and what it meant and if he didn't then he could always ask-

"Is it a good idea telling Amenadiel ?" Chloe asked warily. "What if he tells Lucifer?"

Linda gave her a sympathetic look, knowing how much pain it still brought to Chloe's heart to think about their beloved Devil.

"I mean, we've seen so many supernatural things happen. Demons. Angels. God! What if this game is real and it really means that somehow, someway I'm really going to-" Chloe scoffed, letting out a mirthless laugh. She couldn't bring herself to say it. "If Lucifer heard something like this, it could hurt him."

"Maybe it all means nothing or something completely different to what we think it does," Linda said reassuringly, making claiming gestures. "It could have just meant he was someone you were going to meet, it doesn't have to mean - you know. And besides, we as humans have our own takes on the supernatural and yet when we met real celestials it turns out a lot of what we thought we knew, wasn't true."

Chloe let out a puff of air, running a hand through her hair irritably. She nodded in acceptance because she knew that Linda was right. It was best to take things slowly. They could be getting worked up over nothing. How many times had she assumed something or thought she knew something about the supernatural only for it to turn out to be untrue or completely different? It could be like Linda said. Maybe it wasn't her future husband's reflection she saw all those years ago, but instead someone she would meet - and she had. After all, surely if the game was a trick to see her future husband she would have seen Dan as he was her first husband?

"You're right, Linda," Chloe said.

"Uh-huh, but you're still going to do it aren't you?" Linda said, fighting back a wince.

"No, I'll wait."

"Yeah, you see, you wouldn't be the first person to say that and then didn't."

"Don't worry, I'll wait. Thanks for your help, Linda."

As Chloe left, she didn't notice the concerned look on Linda's face.

"Yeah," Linda drawled. "She's not going to wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Mary Legend: Originally, it apparently was a game where you walked up a staircase backwards holding a mirror and a candle and you were meant to be able to see a glimpse of your future husband. Later it became the more well-known game of today, where you say Bloody Mary three times in a mirror and she appears and screams at you or attacks you. I've tweaked the legend to suit the story, adding a little bit of both versions into it. 
> 
> Chapter summary: This story takes place after Season 5 Episode 8, exploring what could come after. In this version, Lucifer returns to Hell again, deciding he and Chloe should go their separate ways. God pretty much dealt with Michael's plots and no one has seen the angel since. 
> 
> Three years later Chloe's discovered her old artwork that she drew as a teenager and is shocked to find they contain images of Michael that she drew. The drawing of him has his scar that he only just received three years prior, yet she drew the sketch when she was a teenager. The reason she drew it was because she had seen him in the mirror after playing Blood Mary. Now Chloe is trying to figure out the truth of them game.


	2. Bloody Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone out there still shipping these two? Cause I am.

Floor-length mirror - check. 

Candles that gave her usually inviting living room unwanted creepy vibes - check.

Trixie and Maze safely out of the house - check. 

Sanity - maybe not.

Chloe paced before the mirror, placed in the center of her living room. Carefully, she side-stepped the litter of books strewn across the floor; books on divination, urban legends, and angels. Despite their hopeful start, the books hadn't proven very useful, every piece of information she read was shadowed in doubt.

Linda had been right, how could she trust anything she read or knew about the supernatural? So much of what she had thought she knew had turned out to be untrue.

With a sigh, Chloe stopped pacing and turned to the mirror. Her eyes fell on the drawing of Michael pinned to the corner of the wooden frame.

Even with little to go on, Chloe knew that the Bloody Mary game was the only way to find out for sure what she needed to know. It had worked before, why wouldn't it now? She had to do this. She needed to know if Michael was coming back, giving everyone a chance to prepare themselves for whatever chaos he brought with him. Her friends - her family - they had suffered enough at the whims of supernatural beings. 

But now, Chloe's eyes were open to the world of divinity and magic. And she would not stand carelessly by as unnatural powers tried to interfere with her and her loved ones lives.

Never again. 

"Right. Here we go." Chloe stepped in front of the mirror and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Time to get this over with. "Bloody Mary...."

A chilly wind blew through the room, shifting the curtains by the window.

Chloe jumped, a thrill running down her spine. Cautiously, she glanced around the room, watching the shadows warily. With a shake, she focused back on the mirror, feeling silly for letting herself be spooked. She wasn't sixteen anymore, bumps in the night didn't scare her. This was just a game; all that was going to happen - if anything - was a face appearing briefly in the mirror...

Or a screaming phantom appearing to shriek in her face...

"Bloody Mary," Chloe said, this time louder, trying to drown out her doubts. 

_Come on, once more. Get it over with._ She had to know who she saw in the mirror that day. Was it Lucifer? Was there a chance he might come back, and that they could work through their issues, find a way to coexist with the burdens placed on his shoulders?

Or... was it Michael? Cruel, manipulative Michael who had only brought misery and trouble into her life before vanishing without a trace. 

Devil or angel? 

Lucifer or Michael? 

"Bloody," her voice echoed loudly, more loudly than it should, " _Mary_."

Chloe opened her eyes- 

And screamed. 

A hand clamped around her throat, strangling her cry. 

Starring at Chloe through the mirror was a woman. She was shrouded in a tattered white gown, her long black hair obscuring her demonic like face. Blood-shot, red eyes dripped with blood. 

Bloody Mary.

Chloe grabbed the hand around her throat, trying desperately to claw the woman - this creature - off of her. 

With a ear-piercing scream, Bloody Mary yanked Chloe off her feet with inhuman strength, pulling her into the mirror. 

Everything was a blur of black, gray and white, blinding in its brightness. Chloe couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She hit the ground hard, the air knocked out of her. 

She didn't get the chance to sit up as a hand clamped around her ankle and dragged her across the ground. Chloe twisted around, digging her nails into the dirt, futilely kicking at the woman to free herself. 

Bloody Mary tightened her grip, causing Chloe to cry out in pain as sharp nails dug into her flesh.

"Let go!" Chloe screamed.

Her heart was racing, her breath haggard, as she kicked and screamed and furiously tried to free herself. 

The woman began dragging Chloe closer and closer to her, one hand lashing out, trying to take aim for Chloe's neck. 

She was going to die. 

This thing - this demon, Bloody Mary - was going to kill her- 

As quickly as it came, the grip was gone. Bloody Mary shrieked as a hand grasped her around the neck, hoisting her off the ground, her legs dangling. 

"Well aren't you a delight?" A new voice drawled.

A voice Chloe hadn't heard in three years, but was so familiar it caused a sharp flare of panic in her chest. 

Chloe looked up to see two great feathered wings eclipsing her vision. They were black, one slightly crooked, both spread out before her. 

"Michael?" Chloe choked, her throat painful.

Michael launched Bloody Mary into the corridor wall. The ancient stone crumpled with the impact. Bloody Mary howled, quickly scrambling to her feet. She threw a vicious hiss towards Michael and Chloe before slinking away into the shadows, vanishing. 

Gone was the hissing, snarling and screams. Now all that could be heard was Chloe's strained breathing. 

Chloe slumped to the ground, painful coughs racking her bruised body. She watched Michael warily as he sheathed his wings, his attention now on her. 

God, she wished she had her gun. 

"Detective, you look like you've been dragged through Hell," Michael drawled, finding amusement where she found none. He smiled like he was in on a joke that she wasn't. "Still a good look for you though."

"What-" Chloe cleared her throat, her hand massaging the aching flesh. As she spoke, her voice was pained and quiet. "Are you doing here?"

"Do you even know where here is?" Michael asked, tilting his head. 

Chloe glanced around. She didn't know. No longer was she in her apartment, but somewhere dark and frightening. A corridor of some kind, with no ceiling. The floors and towering walls were made of dark stone, the sky a vortex of grays. There were metal doors dotted along the walls, some with rusty chains and deep gouges. It was cold and there was something heavy in the air, the kind of unseen tension that warned you something terrible had happened here.

Michael stalked towards her and knelt down on one knee. He reached out - to strangle her, caress her, Chloe didn't know - but she was quick to swat his hand away. 

He frowned, clearly displeased. For a fleeting moment he almost looked hurt, but all to soon that sinister smirk made its return. It was a look she had hoped to never see again. A twisted mirror of his brothers.

"You, dear Detective, have found your way into Hell. Welcome!"

"This... this is Hell?" Chloe whispered. "Am I... dead?"

"No," Michael said softly with a shake of his head. "You're still alive - for now."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning." Michael sighed, a condescending look on his face like he were dealing with a clueless child. "Hell isn't a place for living, breathing mortals to frolic around in. There are demons and monsters around every bend who will gleefully rip your insides out, whether you're a good person or not. Never mind what Hell itself will do to you if you wander around long enough."

His voice was chilling, making the surrounding shadows seem darker, more deadly. Chloe didn't want to stay around and find out what kind of creatures lurked in the darkness. 

"How do I get out?" Chloe asked. 

"Depends," Michael shrugged. "How did you get in?" 

All cognitive thought seemed to grind to a stop, embarrassment shading her cheeks and holding her tongue.

She couldn't tell him the truth, couldn't own up to playing a stupid future telling game to see who her husband would be. It was childish. It was silly. And she certainly couldn't let him know who she had seen all those years ago. How she had known him long before he had known her, how she had even known the fate that would befall his face. 

What's more she couldn't let slip why she had played the game - purely to get a step ahead of him in any future schemes he might try.

She should have listened to Linda and waited for Amenadiel. It would have been easier than the circumstances she had found herself in. 

"A demon appeared in my mirror and grabbed me," Chloe mumbled.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, ignoring Michael's hand, reaching out to help her. She didn't want to touch him. She stroked her throat a few more times, relieved that the pain had eased somewhat. 

"Did you summon it?"

"No, of course not!" 

Well, that wasn't _exactly_ true. 

"Demons don't just appear and drag you through mirrors," Michael said with a tut. "They have to be given permission, so you had to be doing something you shouldn't have been. Where you messing about with a demonology book? Preforming a seance? Touch any weird artifacts?"

Michael watched her shake her head to each of his guesses, all the while she refused to make eye contact with him. 

With an innocent look, he slyly asked, "play any games of Bloody Mary?"

Chloe looked at him sharply. 

Michael smiled. 

"I'm familiar with demons and I know Bloody Mary when I see her. She was quite a popular summon in the eighties - always intentionally so. Humans have an uncannily self-destructive trait to mess around with things that they don't understand. Curiosity will be humans downfall - it always has been, right from the first bite of the forbidden apple."

"If you knew, then why ask?" Chloe snapped.

"You're rather cute when you're flustered." 

Chloe felt her heart ache, remembering how Lucifer had said something similar once. _You're quite adorable when you're flustered._ For a second, Chloe could almost imagine this really was Lucifer before her. Same hair, same features... 

But even without the scar, she could still see the truth. Michael's smile was devious while Lucifer's was playful. There was a bright-eyed enjoyment in Lucifer's gaze that was absent in his brothers. No, Michael's eyes were filled with a darkness, something malicious and murky, hiding all light and truth. The eyes of a liar. 

"Wait, if we're in... Hell," Chloe said, almost afraid to mention the place by name. "Then Lucifer-"

"Can't help you," Michael cut in, all humor gone at the mention of his brother, replaced by ill-concealed disdain. 

"Why not?" 

"He doesn't know we're here. This may be his domain, but he's not omniscient like Father. Besides, do you really want to do that to him? Make yourself known only to be parted again? Bit cruel, on both of you."

 _But don't you enjoy cruelty?_ Chloe wanted to retort. He'd had no qualms causing it before.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to tell me how to get out of here?"

"In a hurry?" 

She gave him a dry look.

"This isn't the most inviting of places. Though I can see why you might feel right at home." 

It was a dreadful, awful place, just like him. Devoid of light, softness and kindness. 

Michael didn't look amused. "Hardly a gracious way to treat your rescuer. Next time a demon tries to maul you maybe I should let it. Plenty of blood thirsty beasts out here looking for their next... _plaything_."

And there was that sadistic nature, already oozing to the surface. One word to remind her of what she was. God's miracle. An anomaly that shouldn't have existed. A gift for God's son. 

But Chloe knew better now. 

And she wasn't going to stay here and let Michael goad her. 

"If you're not going to tell me how to get out of here then I'll find my own way." 

Chloe struggled to her feet, using the wall as leverage. She grit her teeth, wincing as her ankle burned in protest, sending shooting pains up her leg. 

A glance down at her leg showed Bloody Mary's grip had somehow burned through the denim of her trousers, the exposed skin looking black with bruising. 

She would not be walking away with dignity, that was for sure. 

Michael rose to his feet, crossing his arms across chest. He quirked an eyebrow, pointedly glancing to her wounded ankle. 

"And how do you plan to get out of here? Injured no less, with monsters prowling around every corner. And not to mention, that you have no idea how to get out," Michael asked dryly. 

"None of your concern." 

She began limping away, head held high. 

"Detective-" 

"And stop calling me that!"

She hadn't meant to snap, but the pain in her leg was rapidly reducing her tolerance. Detective was what Lucifer called her. It was his endearing epithet for her. Hearing Michael say it felt wrong - even if it was her job title and plenty of others called her it too. 

"Chloe then." 

Chloe glared at him, loathing the softness in which he spoke her name. It was worse than the mocking drawl when he called her Detective. 

She'd rather him simply not speak to her at all. She was use to dealing with manipulative criminals who could spin lies like silk, but Michael's silver tongue was a league of its own. She didn't like intracting with someone whose every word felt like a noose tickling her throat. 

"I came here to help you," Michael said gently. "And you know as well as I that your best shot at getting out of here alive, is me." 

He took a step closer, then another. Chloe pressed herself against the wall, feeling more and more like an agitated, cornered animal readying to lash out. 

"You're just going to have to trust me." 

Chloe shook her head and scoffed. "Trust you?"

"It would hardly be very angelic of me if I left a miracle to rot unjustly in Hell. Besides, considering our past, of course I want to help you."

"Our past? You mean how you lied and tried to trick me? How you attempted to ruin my relationship with your brother? How you used my friendship with Maze to hurt me? How you kidnapped and imprisoned me? That past?" 

"When you put like that, it sounds bad, but-"

"There isn't another way to spin it!" Chloe spat.

"I got over you shooting me, several times. As well as wasting an expensive coffee that I'd went out of my way to get for you," Michael's attempt at humour was met with a scowl. "Surely, you can get over our... past grievances."

When she got her hands on her gun, she was going to shoot him in the leg again. 

The look on her face must have indicated as much, as Michael held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Rather, wrathful for a miracle, aren't you?" Michael tilted his head, dark hair falling across his face. "You don't trust me - that's fair. I haven't given you any reason to." 

He paused for a moment, licking his lips as he considered what to say. She wondered if he would try and bring up the times he had saved, but thankfully for his well-being he didn't. Helping someone only to manipulate and use them in schemes, earned no trust. 

"Quite the opposite, actually," Michael continued. "Believe it or not, I don't want to leave you here." 

That Chloe had no doubt of. After all, she was hardly of any use to him and his plots if she was trapped in Hell, lost and forgotten. Why waste a valuable pawn in his war against his brother?

"Let me help you, Chloe." He stretched out his hand, fingers grazing the edges of her hair. "Hell is no place for someone like you."

Chloe didn't like it, but she knew Michael was right that he was her only ticket out of here.

After the initial rush of curiosity had ebbed once she discovered the truth about Lucifer, Hell had slowly become a topic that they seldom spoke of. She hadn't wanted to mention the underworld, afraid she would dredge up bad memories for Lucifer, and terrified to know more about the horrifying world that lay below. As a result, she knew little of Hell and its workings. 

Michael though, would know more than any human. He knew the way things worked down here, knew what demons haunted the corridors, and most importantly, how to escape. And at the moment, he was able to offer protection. Without her gun and injured, Chloe knew her chances of survival had dropped significantly.

She needed him - unfortunately. 

And the bastard knew it too. 

"And what do you want in return?" Chloe asked - because there was always a catch.

She wanted to know exactly what game Michael was playing before throwing the first dice. 

"Nothing," Michael replied, a hand to his heart, as if offended by the notion. "I'm an Archangel, it's my duty to guide and protect humans from evil." 

"And where was your sense of duty when we last met?" Chloe quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

There had been no angelic guidance or protection. Just manipulation, lies and hurt. 

"It was there, but it is a matter of perspective," Michael said, but elaborated no further. "One at current I don't think we'll agree on."

"I imagine not."

"A truce then. I'll help you return to Earth, for nothing, as is my responsibility as an Archangel. Consider it a peace token. The start of our new relationship."

Chloe flinched at his word choice. There wouldn't be any kind of relationship between them, friendships, romantic or otherwise. Once they were out of Hell, she would go straight to Amenadiel and warn him that his brother was back. 

Then they could prepare themselves for whatever new tricks Michael had in store for them.

She knew Michael was a trickster. That he was probably already trying to use this situation to his advantage, finding ways to use her to punish Lucifer or perhaps even punish her for all the grievances he had against her. 

But she had no other choice. 

She knew nothing of Hell, but she knew plenty of Michael. 

When Michael offered her his hand, she took it, sealing their truce.

Better the devil - or rather angel - you knew. 


	3. Piggy Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad there are still people out there that ship Michael x Chloe! Updating early as a sorry for the long wait between chapters.

"At this rate, you'll be old and gray by the time we get there."

Chloe ignored his childish comment, instead asking, "and where exactly is this mysterious _there_?" 

They had been wandering in what seemed like circles for hours - though maybe it was just Michael's colourful personality and the dreary enviroment that made time feel like it was dragging.

Chloe hobbled along, clutching the wall for support while Michael kept a patient pace beside her. 

It had only been seconds after they had released hands that something in the distance began howling. An inhumane, frightening noise that sent Chloe's heart racing. Chloe had asked if it was Bloody Mary returning, but Michael had assured her it was probably something far worse. 

Staying in the one place in Hell too long was apparently a _very_ bad idea. 

When the howl echoed through the corridors a second time, already much closer, Michael insisted they begin moving. Even he didn't seem too keen to find out what was out there. 

"We're going to our only chance of freedom. Under normal circumstances I could have just flown us out, but to breach the barriers of Hell requires a great deal of strength." Quietly, he added, "my wings aren't as strong as they once were."

Chloe glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, but starring resentfully at the dark skies. There was no masking the bitterness in his words.

From what she had read, the injury to his wing had occurred during The Rebellion of Angels, when he had cast Lucifer from Heaven.

She wondered why it had never healed. She knew angels were fast healers and even if wings healed differently, hadn't Lucifer theorised once that his Father had given him his wings back once, suggesting it was within God's power to do so. If God could do that, why not fix his other sons wing? It seemed to Chloe that Michael had strong ill feelings when it came to his wings.

She wondered if it caused Michael any pain, if that was why he favored leaning on his left shoulder. 

Chloe frowned, a thought occurring to her. 

"Wait a minute," Chloe said, narrowing her eyes. "Your wings can't breach the barrier, so you couldn't have flown down here. How did you get here then? How did you even know I was here?" 

Michael slowed his pace, casting her a hesitant look. Chloe watched him suspiciously, leaning back against the wall to take pressure off of her ankle. 

"I sensed your fear, when Bloody Mary snatched you. I was just able to get through the mirror portal in time before it closed," Michael explained. 

"You sensed my fear?" Dread settled in her chest, a deeply unsettling suspicion taking root. "Wouldn't you have to be nearby to do that?"

While she had been trying to anticipate his arrival, had it already been too late? Had he been close by, spinning snares and setting traps?

"The more... aquinated an angel is with an individual, the more attuned we are to their emotions," Michael explained slowly. 

"We hardly know each other."

"We know each other enough. You should be thankful. If it wasn't for me, Mary Mary quite contrary would be feasting on your insides."

 _He's trying to throw you off,_ Chloe realised. He was goading her and letting her change the topic, like he did the first time she asked him what he was doing here. 

"And how far away does your... emotion sensor extend?" 

"Pretty far," Michael said smoothly. "All the way from the Silver City." 

That could be true, but this was also Michael she was dealing with. He lied as easily as he breathed. 

There was another savage yowl, and this time it was not alone. Chloe glanced down the dark corridor they had just came down, wary of what demons hid behind the growing veil of fog.

"We best keep moving," Michael said. 

Chloe nodded in agreement. She tried to step forward but the pain in her ankle slowed her down. Each step was agony, her ankle feeling like it was on fire. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. 

"Need help?"

Chloe glared at him. It wasn't the first time he had offered her assistance with walking.

A little breathlessly, she said, "I'm fine."

She began shuffling along the wall, practically dragging her left foot. Michael rolled his eyes.

"We'll get no where if you insist on walking like that. You might as well have a sign saying 'free demon meal' around your neck."

"I don't have a choice. In case you didn't notice, my ankle is hurt!"

Michael stretched out his arms in a way he probably thought was inviting, but to Chloe it was anything but. 

"Are you suggesting carrying me bridal-" the word choked in her throat. She wanted to stay clear of any matrimony related words, in particular when they were related to the Archangel before her. Chloe cleared her throat, trying to sound nonchalant. "Carry me in your arms?"

Michael gave her an odd look, picking up on her discomfort. 

"I won't drop you." 

"You have a history of letting people fall." 

Michael smiled darkly. "I didn't _let_ him fall. I round kicked him out of the Gates of Heaven - and that was all on him."

Chloe glowered at Michael - disliking how proud he sounded of what he did to his brother, his twin no less. Before she could argue - say something in defense of Lucifer -another distant, ghoulish shriek interrupted her. 

How many creatures where out there? 

Michael sighed and turned around, kneeling with his back to her. 

"Hop on," he said. "It's better if I have my hands free anyway."

Chloe stared at his back in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" 

"You're a practical and rational person and know as well as I that we're going to get no where fast if you insist on limping the whole way." 

Why did he have to sound so god-damn reasonable? It was bad enough that she had to rely on him to escape hell, but getting carried was just... just...

"Fine," Chloe muttered, knowing she was the one being childish for pride's sake. 

"No need to sound so grumpy," Michael said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up, arms gripping her legs. "There's not many people that can truthfully say they got a piggy back ride from the Archangel Michael." 

Chloe huffed, feeling ridiculous by the arrangement. She was glad Michael couldn't see her face, knowing it was red with embarrassment. 

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, wanting to keep herself distracted from the awkwardness of the situation. 

"There are different ways out of Hell; wings, a pentecostal coin... and the Gates of Hell."

"Which is where we're going."

Michael hummed, sounding a little indecisive.

"Not _quite_ yet. Once you've proven you're worthy to leave, the Gates will make themselves known to us." 

Prove herself worthy? Chloe bit her lip, her already thrayed nerves tensing for more bad news. 

"What does that mean?" 

"The location to The Gates of Hell is forever changing. Only Lucifer and demons of the Hierarchy know where they are," Michael explained. "It's a precaution, to make sure nothing that's meant to be here finds it easy to leave." 

Michael shifted her on his back, tightening his grip. The movement jolted Chloe forward and she had to tighten her grip around Michael's neck to keep her balance. She had a feeling he did that solely to annoy her. 

"Until then, we're wandering around aimlessly, avoiding demons, and waiting for the challenges to appear. Which they will, once they sense we're looking for them."

"Challenges?" 

"As I said, challenges making sure you're worthy to leave - just like any soul trapped here." 

That didn't sound good - not at all. Vaguely, she recalled Lucifer mentioning something about souls being able to leave, but only if they let go of their guilt. Would it be similar to that? 

"And how do I do that?" Chloe asked. 

"Simple," Michael replied. She could hear the smirk in his voice, a smirk that told her it would be anything but simple. "You have to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins."

* * *

"Come on, Chloe. Pick up, pick up, pick up-" 

_"I'm sorry, the person you are calling is unable to answer your call right now. Please leave a message after the beep or call again later. Beep..."_

"Chloe, it's Linda. I need you to call me the moment you get this message. This morning I decided to pop over to Lux and have a nosey in Lucifer's old library, thinking if there's anything on this Bloody Mary game, it'll be there."

Linda took a deep breath.

"And I was right. Chloe, do _not_ Play that game again. Repeat, do _not_ play Bloody Mary! Wait until I get to yours." 

Linda hung up the phone, grabbed the ancient tomb from Lucifer's old - now Ammenidel's - desk, and hurried to the lift.

She hoped she wasn't too late.

But when did anyone ever listen to her? 

* * *

"The Seven Deadly Sins." That _really_ didn't sound good. "And those are?"

Michael clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Considering everything you've been through, I thought you would have brushed up on your bible knowledge."

"I've been busy. You try having a career, raising a daughter and dealing with everything else that life throws at you. Besides, the last three years there hasn't been any need to look at anything... otherworldly."

There was a pause between them, and Chloe waited anxiously, bracing herself for a malicious remark from Michael, reminding her why her life had been void of divine interference. That Lucifer was gone. That their love hadn't prevailed against the odds.

She was surprised when Michael didn't take the open shot.

"Not even for curiosities sake?" Michael asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. 

Curiosity, she had learned, could be a double-edged sword. Sometimes, it was better not knowing what was out there. Too many answers made it difficult to sleep at night. It was overwhelming and too grand. And honestly, she tried to avoid it all. It reminded her too much of... 

_Of course..._

Chloe glared at Michael - something she had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of during this little hiking trip. 

He didn't need to out right taunt her, just subtly remind her of what she had lost. He probably already knew why she didn't research the supernatural. Her reasoning was steeped in _fear_ , his power. He knew she was scared to be reminded of Lucifer, afraid of the pain and regret she would feel. 

It took her a lot of will power not to slap him across the head. 

"No," Chloe said as casually as she could, refusing to let him know he had struck a nerve. "And if I did need any information like that I still have Ammenidel and Maze." 

"I'm surprised your still friends with Maze, considering her role in my plans. Her _willing_ role, might I add." 

Seeing as he had failed to rile her up with reminding her of Lucifer, it seemed he had moved onto her turbulent friendship with Maze.

In all truth, Maze pretending to be with Lucifer was still a sore spot in their friendship - though that was something Maze was unaware of.

Chloe still cared for Maze, and since she had learned that she was a demon, she tried to be lenient when it came to Maze and her more problematic behaviour. She was still learning how to live in the human world, learning how to deal with her emotions and freewill. Relationships with others did not come naturally for her and Chloe knew she struggled with reigning in her more demonic nature. 

Yes, Maze had tried to hurt her, but Chloe knew Maze did care for her, in her own way, and that her lashing out came from a place of pain.

If it came down to it, Chloe knew Maze would do everything in her power to protect her. 

"She didn't deserve your forgiveness," Michael added. 

"I thought forgiveness was a virtue?" Chloe said lightly. "Something an angel would promote."

"Not for a demon," Michael muttered. "There's a reason Hell is their home." 

"And what right do you think you have to make any comment on my friendship with Maze, and in particular _that_ incident that _you_ orchestrated?" Chloe demanded. "Who I forgive and why is none of your business."

She wasn't going to let Michael get in her head and use her fears to manipulate her. She made a note to watch out for any future tensions between her and Maze, in case it was plotted by Michael. If he created a wedge between them, it would leave them more vulnerable and isolated. Perhaps that was his new game? Trying to divide her friends, so they were on their own and easier pickings to fall prey to fear. 

"Just making idle conversation," Michael said innocently.

 _No, you weren't,_ Chloe thought, scowling at the back of the Archangel's head. "Besides, it was barely an hour ago that you were saying I should forgive you after everything you did." 

"Well, seeing as you forgave Maze-"

"What Maze did to me is no where comparable to what you did and I don't think you're naive enough to believe so either."

"Matter of-"

"Perspective, sure," Chloe cut in, rolling her eyes. 

The corridor became narrower, the fog thickening, obscuring the floor completely. Up ahead, Chloe saw a single door. It was different than the other doors, towering high a above them and painted a dark red colour with a strange symbol carved into it. 

"Is this the way out?" Chloe asked.

Michael lowered her to her feet before approaching the door. Chloe leaned against the wall, watching him curiously. 

"It's the door to your first challenge," Michael said, studying the door. "I'm not sure which Sin it is though."

"What are the seven deadly sins?" Chloe asked, trying to remember anything she might know about them. "Wasn't pride and greed two of them?" 

"Correct. As are Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath," he gave her a sly smile, "And Lust."

"And how do I complete their challenges?" Chloe asked sternly, reminding Michael she was in no mood for games. 

Michael shrugged. "It's different for every human - not that many have ever taken the Sins up on their challenge."

"You talk like they're actual people," Chloe pointed out.

"Demons, more accurately. Once you beat them, they'll give you a key. Once we have all seven keys, we can go to The Gates of Hell and escape." 

Chloe tilted her head, her hair falling in waves around her.

Michael leaned back against the door, looking perfectly at ease. 

There was something nagging at Chloe, something that had been bothering her for a while now. She knew a facade when she saw one, and despite how well he played it, Michael was not as laid back about this jaunt as he portrayed. 

What could possibly be worrying him? 

"And what happens if I fail?" Chloe asked. 

"You don't want to know."

Frankly, she was getting rather peeved with hid constant question evasions. 

"And what are you going to be doing while I take on a Deadly Sin while injured?" Chloe challenged. 

"Why?" Michael pushed himself off the door, slowly approaching her. There was a smug smile tugging at his lips. He looked over her, his eyes briefly flickering to her lips before meeting her eyes. "Worried about me?" 

Another question and yet no answer.

Chloe shook her head and pushed past him, not liking his closeness. 

Michael caught her hand as she limped by, pulling it to rest on his chest. She stumbled into him, her other hand landing against his shoulder to catch herself.

She narrowed her eyes, ready to tell him in none to polite words to back off, but something in the way Michael was looking at her gave her pause. It was dark, a little menacing and something else she couldn't quite place. A look foreign to his face. 

"Just wanted to know if you were getting your comeuppance or not," Chloe smiled with false sweetness. 

Getting a beating from whatever monsters may be creeping closer was the least he deserved. 

Michael narrowed his eyes. "You never struck me as the type to hold a grudge. You seem capable of forgiving everyone else, even the Devil himself who tried to bring down the Heavens, yet me? You hold nothing but hatred for me. Now why am I so special?"

She stared at him in disbelief. Could he truly be so ignorant? 

"You want to know why? Because everyone else - Lucifer, Maze, Ammenidel - they learned and grew from their mistakes. They apologized. They changed their behaviour. They regret what they did." 

Chloe pried herself free from Michael's grasp, taking a staggering step away from him. She refused to let him stare her down, her eyes never straying from his for a second. She raised her chin defiantly, not cowed by his menacing presence. 

"You though, you delight in causing others misery. You only care about yourself and you've never tried to make amends." 

"You know, _nothing_ about me," Michael said quietly, dark eyes meeting hers. 

"I know enough," Chloe threw his early words in his face. 

Something screeched in the distance, causing the pair to break their stare down and look behind them. The fog had grown so thick they could only see a few feet down the corridor. 

Chloe got the distinct feeling they weren't alone. They had to get a move on. 

"Is there anything I should know before going in there?" Chloe asked, glancing at Michael. 

"Have faith," Michael said, an empty smile on his face. 

_In what?_ Chloe wondered. 

Chloe nodded, not sure what else to say and not expecting any useful answers from Michael. She took in a deep breath, reached for the handle, and entered. 

The door slammed shut behind her. 

Chloe found herself all alone in Hell once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert Below. For anyone worried about the pairing end game.
> 
> Even though I don't ship it, there may be some minor Lucifer and Chloe moments in future chapters, but this is purely so Chloe can work through previous feelings so she can move on. At the moment, she still cares deeply for Lucifer and I'll be trying to move her away from those feelings as realistically as I can. This is completely a ChloexMichael story though. 
> 
> As for her and Michael, they have a loooot to work through (Michael's lies, manipulations, kidnapping and holding Chloe hostage, etc). It'll be a bumpy journey filled with angst. 
> 
> I'm also still debating how far I'm gonna push that manipulative Michael tag. I have 2 ideas on how to end the story, redeemed Michael or non-redeemed, but regardless he and Chloe will still be together. 
> 
> If you've any questions about the story feel free to ask away or you can drop me an anon ask on tumblr. Username is Fairyringsandwings xx


	4. The First Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death and violence in this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any silly spelling mistakes, but I'm writing this up on my phone which is not the greatest 😅

For a breathless moment, Chloe thought she had been tricked. 

Perhaps it was the heart-jolting slam of the door, the daunting task of facing the unknown, or being in Hell now on her own, but something triggered a surge of panic inside her. 

Back pressed to the wall for cover, Chloe frantically tried to open the door again. No matter how hard she pushed or pried, it wouldn't budge. 

With a resigned curse, Chloe closed her eyes and began counting, breathing in through her nose deeply before exhaling. 

_Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... and out._

There didn't seem to be any going back. Whatever was in this room, she was going to have to face it - whether that be a deadly challenge or a trap set by Michael. 

As uncomfortable as the thought was, Chloe almost hoped this was Michael's doing. She had gone head to head with Michael before, seen his schemes first hand and won. Although playing such games of manipulation and lies were not something Chloe wanted, there was a comfort in dealing with something you had already encountered.

The Sins on the other hand, she had no idea what to expect. 

Would it be a grotesque monster? A demon like Maze? What was the challenge going to be like? Maze had mentioned how demons would torture humans in Hell, would the challenge be something painful like that? 

It made Chloe feel nauseous, her whole body tingling with unease, feeling utterly exposed in the cold open air. 

_Let's just get this over with_ , Chloe thought, bracing herself for what was to come. 

Cautiously, she pushed herself from the wall and hobbled further into the room. 

It was a large room with no ceiling, made of dark gray stone. In the center was an imposing flight of crocked stairs, towering high above the surrounding walls. At the top was a lonely marble throne, dutifully watching over the labyrinth of passageways and cells of the desolate Kingdom. 

_I wonder if this is Lucifer's throne room?_

Chloe didn't like the thought. After all, none of this was Lucifer's style. He preferred pristine, luxurious and over the top, which was everything that this place lacked. This throne room was dark, lifeless and cold. The picture of Lucifer sitting here by himself broke her heart. 

He deserved so much more than this. A world full of light and warmth and friends who adored him. 

A life that he had... until it was taken from him - from them.

Demon rebellions, dastardly Angels, demanding Fathers. They had all played their part. And now he was down here suffering for it. 

_All the while a certain someone else more deserving of such a fate gets a free pass..._

Chloe brushed aside the bitter thought, continuing her exploration of the bare room. 

It hardly seemed like a fitting room for the King of Hell, nor did it strike her as a lair for a deadly sin. No torture devices dangled from the walls. No chains and manacles strewn across the floor. 

There was nothing and no one here. 

It was just an empty room with an empty throne. 

Chloe bit her lip, moving back to the door. A sense of dread was creeping up her spine, growing stronger with every breath. 

It could be that Michael had made a mistake. There were so many doors he could have easily mixed them up. But if the door wouldn't budge and Michael wouldn't let her out, then it was more likely her suspicions were right - that Michael had been leading her right into a trap. 

"There's nothing in here!" Chloe shouted, banging her fist off the door. 

She had been hoping for a response, preferably the twist of the ivory handle and creak of wood as the door opened. She had expected a nasty gloat from Michael as he revealed his master plan to get revenge on Lucifer and point out how foolish she had been to trust him. 

What she got was none of those things. Someone did respond. Someone standing behind her.

"Well that's not entirely true."

Chloe stilled. It felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs again, harsh and brutal in its unexpectedness. 

She _knew_ that voice.

Had missed the charming accent, the teasing lilt and happiness and exasperation it brought. 

"Lucifer?" Chloe whispered, slowly turning around. 

"In the flesh," Lucifer grinned, spreading his arms out wide like the show off he was. "Long time no see, Detective." 

And just like that, the constant threat of danger that had loomed over her like the specter of Death vanished. 

Chloe nearly collapsed with relief, tears forming in her eyes as her lips turned upwards in a smile. The first true smile she had had since she arrived here. 

So great was her joy of being reunited with Lucifer, she had forgotten about her injured ankle. Chloe tried to bolt across the room to close the distance between them, but the sudden pressure caused her ankle to buckle. She tripped, letting out a sharp cry as she crashed in a heap of limbs. 

All her daydreaming of this impossible reunion, never once had _this_ been a scenario. 

Sprawled inelegantly across the floor. Blood and dirt caked on her skin and torn clothes. Hair no doubt a mess. Coughing pitifully on the cloud of dust she had disturbed on the ground.

Fantastic. 

Perhaps she had been silly fantasizing about reuniting with Lucifer. She had long accepted they would never see each other again - it was too risky with the tense political landscape of Hell and all the supernatural mayhem his presence drew to Earth. And although neither had admitted it, as Michael had rightfully pointed out, it was too painful.

Seeing him now, knowing it was a fleeting moment, hurt. Seeing the isolated world she was leaving him in, made it worse.

But she was here now. They were together again. They may not be lovers, but they were still - and always would be - friends. That bond would never break, it was too strong. 

Lucifer was by her side in an instant, tentatively helping her to her feet. 

"Falling for me again?" Lucifer joked.

Chloe laughed through the tears, shaking her head in mock dismay. He was still the universes the biggest flirt, even at the most inappropriate of times.

Seeing him, hearing his voice, and after everything she had gone through with Bloody Mary, Chloe couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. 

He wasn't as warm as she remembered, he was icy to the touch. But he was there, and he was safe and solid and-

He gently tugged her away, giving her a tight smile as he put some distance between them. 

The rejection stung, for that's what it was. Though subtle it was strong, and Chloe felt herself somber up, guilt sitting uncomfortably in her gut. 

_We're not together anymore_ , Chloe reminded herself. And although there was nothing wrong with embracing a long-lost friend, their circumstances made such affections more difficult for them. 

Lucifer was trying to shield them from more pain. It wasn't fair to remind each other of the touch they had both lost, of the relationship that would never be.

 _That's fair,_ Chloe told herself, though her heart ached in protest. _Setting boundaries is a smart, reasonable decision. To make things easier for both of us._

"What in God's name are you doing here, Detective?" Lucifer asked. 

"It's... a complicated story," Chloe said. "I didn't mean to come here." 

As soon as the words left her mouth, she cringed. She looked at Lucifer, hoping he wouldn't be hurt to know she hadn't come down here with the sole intention of seeing him.

His face was still inquisitive, but no offense had been taken. He frowned a moment later, more puzzled than anything else. 

"How did you get here, if you didn't mean to come? Accidentally join the wrong tour group?" 

Despite his teasing quip, the smile on Chloe's face quickly dropped.

Once again she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, one she had tried hard to avoid. It was the reason she had gotten into this mess in the first place - she hadn't wanted Lucifer to know about the Bloody Mary game and what she saw. 

Damn. 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now."

Lucifer tried to interrupt, to tell her that it did in fact matter very much how she found herself in Hell of all places. Chloe pressed on quickly, wanting to steer the conversation away from that particular topic. 

Unfortunately, the only topic she knew that would successfully distract him, was a minefield. It was perilously close to the heart of all her problems but it was also one that needed to be addressed. 

"Lucifer, I'm not here on my own. When I got here I got into a bit of bother..." she paused a moment, expecting to have to deal with a worried outburst. It surprised - and even hurt a little - that he didn't seem overly concerned. "But I got help. Michael felt my fear and he-"

"Michael?" Lucifer cut in sharply, all the charm and softness in his voice eroding away. 

Chloe knew mentioning his twin was not going to be received well, but she hadn't expected the utter fury that lit up in Lucifer's eyes at the mere mention of the name. He was almost snarling as he spoke. 

Chloe knew that Lucifer had every right to be angry at his brother. Eons of tricks and lies had tainted any affection there could have been.

Right now though, Chloe needed Lucifer to remain calm. The last thing she needed was to be caught in the middle of two Archangels battling it out. 

"Lucifer, he's not here for a fight," Chloe assured him. At least, she didn't think he was - not of the fist kind anyway. It wasn't his style, more of a last resort. "We ended up here by accident."

Lucifer didn't seem to hear her, his attention focused on the red door behind her, where Michael was waiting for her return. With every second he grew more agitated, his breathing becoming less controlled, his eyes growing blacker. 

Chloe frowned, eyes bright with concern.

Something wasn't right. 

"If that bastard thinks he can just waltz right in here like he owns the place he has another thing coming," Lucifer growled, storming towards the door. 

Chloe moved as fast as she could, ignoring the shooting pain in her ankle. She blocked Lucifer's path, gripping onto him by the arms - partially to halt him but also so she could use him as support for her injury. 

"Lucifer, he saved me!" Chloe shouted. "If he hadn't come here I would be dead!"

To Chloe's horror, Lucifer tried to shove her out of the way. She dug her fingers deeply into his arms, tugging with all her might. He turned his attention to her, and for a sickening second she was actually scared of him. 

There was so much anger in his eyes.

"You need to calm down," Chloe said firmly, a slight tremble in her voice. "We can all talk about this like rational adults. No trying to kill each other! That didn't work out well the last time nor will it this time." 

"Detective, it's Michael. He doesn't save people without an alternative motive. There's always something in it for him, the selfish bastard!" 

"I'm not saying he isn't up to something, Lucifer." Heavens know, she hadn't stopped second guessing every move he made sense they got here. "But right now, there's no need to fight." 

The best course of action was for Lucifer to take her back to Earth. From there they could part ways from Michael, and wait for Anmenadiel and Linda. 

Running off and messing around with things she didn't understand, hadn't been her brightest idea. How many times had she told off Lucifer for doing the same thing? 

Chloe wanted nothing more than to turn back time, to undo all the trouble she had caused. She had just wanted to protect her friends - her family - from more suffering. But it seemed she had accomplished the opposite. 

"There's always a need to fight when it comes to him," Lucifer yelled, startling Chloe. "I bet he brought you here to lure me out, using you like bait."

That feeling of safeness she felt with Lucifer was rapidly evaporating. She had seen him angry many times, but never like this. He wasn't listening to her. He hadn't even seemed to care that she had nearly died, only that his brother was here. 

"Lucifer, you're overreacting," Chloe said calmly, even though she felt anything but. "You didn't even know I was here until just now. You never would have known unless-"

"What do you mean I never would have known?" Lucifer scoffed. "This is my Kingdom, my domain. No one can enter or leave without my knowledge."

No...

Chloe froze, closing her eyes and letting out a harsh breath. If that was the case then...

"Michael told me that you wouldn't know that I was down here." 

"Surprise surprise, he lied!" Lucifer spat.

She should have known. After being so careful, questioning and suspecting his every move, and still he managed to trick her. 

Michael better pray she didn't get her hands on her guns. She might even borrow Maze's nutcracker for good measure. 

"I knew the moment you arrived in Hell. It just took time to track you down," Lucifer continued. "When I get my hands on him I'll-"

It happened so suddenly.

The fury in Lucifer's face crumpled, replaced by anguish and shock. Blood spluttered from his mouth, running down his chin. He collapsed, and Chloe could do nothing but be dragged down to her knees with him. 

Slowly, Lucifer's gaze traveled down to his chest. Chloe's eyes followed and she gasped. 

Glinting with fresh blood, was the tip of a blade that had penetrated Lucifer's torso from behind.

"You'll what, brother?"

Standing behind Lucifer, still holding the handle of the blade, was Michael. With a vicious tug, he pulled the blade free, holding it up for Chloe to see.

"Demon blade forged in the Fires of Hell," Michael explained with relished cheer. "And Chloe, in case you didn't know, this kind of weapon is fatal to angels." 

Michael tossed the dagger to the floor. It clattered loudly, knocking Chloe from her stunned stupor. 

"No," Chloe whispered, violently shaking her head, trying to clear her head. "No!" 

As gently as she could, Chloe lay Lucifer back on the ground. She applied pressure to his wound, hushing him reassuringly, promising him it would be okay. 

He looked awful, the color draining from his face, turning a sickly pallor. His body shook with every labored breath. He grit his teeth together in pain, grunting with every movement. 

"Lucifer, it's okay," Chloe whispered, hushing him softly. "You're going to be okay." 

"I guess you were right, Chloe," Michael said with that terrible mocking tone. "I'm not the only one who can lie. You're a good liar too. It's a shame for you that my brother here is a pretty good lie detector. You might as well tell him the truth, he knows how this ends."

"Shut up!" Chloe shrieked, hot tears stinging her eyes. "Why did you do this, you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah," Michael tsked. "That's Lucifer's mother to that you're cursing. Not to mention the Goddess of all Creation." 

"Lucifer, come on," Chloe whispered. She could feel his blood trickling across her palms, staining her fingers red. "Please!" 

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't get him to a hospital. She didn't have any healing powers. And no matter how hard she prayed, no angels heard her pleas. 

Lucifer was dying... and she couldn't save him. All she could do was watch as the light from his eyes withered away. 

"And then... there were two," Michael said softly. 

"Lucifer, no! Don't you dare!" Chloe cried, gripping his hand tightly in hers. 

But it was too late. His eyes had closed. His breathing stopped. And just like that he was gone. Just... gone. 

For an eternal moment, Chloe sat there. Numb, silent, unable to move. She felt empty. Void of all feeling and thought.

A merciful moment of calm.

A moment as fleeting as a heartbeat, but as long as an eternity.

Chloe had lived this moment before, far too many times. Confronted with the loss of a loved one, snatched away before their time.

Her father.

Charlotte.

Now Lucifer. 

This was _her_ fault. If she hadn't summoned Bloody Mary, if she hadn't been dragged to Hell, if she had just waited- 

_No_ , a distorted echo of her own voice hissed. _This was_ his _fault. Everything was_ his _fault!_ He's _the one who killed Lucifer._

Michael was speaking, probably gloating about how his master plan had succeeded, how he had proven he was the superior twin. How easy it had been. How stupid she has been for believing him. 

Chloe didn't hear a word.

All she could hear was the beat of her heart like a war drum, drowning out all other sound. All she could see was Michael, casually walking towards the staircase that led to the throne. 

Lucifer's lifeless hand slipped from Chloe's. It was only when it hit the ground with a thump, that the dam of emotions broke.

A raging tsunami of churning emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Grief, sadness, regret, denial and so many others battling for her focus. 

One found its way coursing through her, stronger than the rest with its burning fury. 

Rage. 

It was a comforting, violent thing that let her smother out the sorrow, the confusion and every other aching emotion threatening to consume her. Emotions that she didn't want to feel - not then, not now, not ever. 

A glint of silver caught her eye. By Lucifer's body lay the very dagger his brother had used to kill him. Her fingers wrapped around the handle. 

What a careless move, tossing it where she could get it. 

_Not careless_... some part of her reasoned, gentle and quiet. _Wrong... it's wrong. He wouldn't leave it within reach._

Chloe rose to her feet, slowly approaching the dark angel who had caused her and so many others so much grief.

_He wouldn't turn his back on you... not when you had a weapon._

Still, as though in a dream like trance, she walked on, blade tight in her grasp. The contorted whisper of her own voice returned, hissing in her ear, reminding her of every sin Michael had committed. 

_He pretended to be Lucifer..._

_He lied to you..._

_He manipulated Maze into betraying you.._

_He kidnapped you..._

_He held you prisoner..._

_He hurt your friends..._

_He killed Lucifer..._

_Think of Dan... of Linda... Ammenadiel... Charlie... Ella... Trixie..._

She was only a few feet from him now. He hadn't heard her move.

She could do this. She could put a stop to his evil right here and now. 

This monster disguised as an angel had taken so much from her, had caused her and others so much pain... he deserved this... he deserved to die...

Chloe raised the dagger. 

_No_ , her own voice - the softly spoken one, stronger and more insistent than before - _I do not kill in cold blood. And there is something not right. Something doesn't make sense. Lucifer wasn't acting like himself, neither is Michael and neither are you._

Lucifer had shown very little care about her injury, about her nearly dying. 

Michael was being stupid, leaving her a weapon that he himself had revealed was fatal to him. 

Even Chloe herself was acting oddly. She hadn't sought revenge on her fathers murderer when she had the chance. She had chosen justice over revenge. She wouldn't lash out like this.

This wasn't her. She was reasonable. She was calm. She wasn't this... this vengeful.. this violent... this...

The realization hit her like a douse of icy water. 

Chloe dropped the blade like it was hot coal searing her flesh. She staggered backwards, away from Michael, away from the dagger. 

"Wrath," Chloe whispered, eyes locked on Michael's back. "You're Wrath, one the Seven Deadly Sins." 

"How disappointing," Michael - no, the Sin Wrath - muttered. 

He turned to face her, an unimpressed scowl on his face. As he did his image began to waver, like a mirage in the heat before vanishing. 

Chloe blinked, startled and confused as one by one everything faded away. The throne, the stairs, the dagger and finally Lucifer's body.

Something warm singed her palm, causing Chloe to cry out. She opened her hand, finding a key there. It was long and red, the head bent in the same symbol carved upon the door. 

The first key of seven to open The Gate of Hell. 

She had been right. 

It had been a Sin. Everything that had happened had been a part of Wrath's challenge, a way to test her. 

And she had won. 

Chloe didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. It had looked and felt so real. She had felt the pulse in Lucifer's wrist pace to a stop. Seen the light in his eyes die. She had felt the slickness of his blood dripping down her arms. 

And it had all been fake.

A trick. A nasty, twisted, trick to make her... make her what? To torment her? To make her feel nothing but agony and... anger. 

Chloe let out a scream of frustration, allowing herself to fall to her knees. She let herself cry, let herself curse and scream until she was too tired to do anything else. 

This had only been one sin... and she still had six more to go.

* * *

_Blood spilling from Lucifer's mouth._

_A sinister smirk on Michael's face._

_A silver blade dyed red._

_A lonely throne._

_Suffocating darkness._

_Death._

_Pain._

_Fear._

Then a voice, soft and lilting, broke through the terror like a bright light. They were singing, a gentle persistent lullaby that soothed her soul and calmed her heart. 

Chloe felt herself relax, finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. 

But with exhaustion rooted deep in the marrow of her bones, and a heart aching with frightening possibilities, it hardly surprised Chloe that she did. Even in somewhere as inhospitable as Hell. 

_Time for round two_ , Chloe thought miserably.

She opened her bleary eyes, startled to find herself staring at a wall of... feathers?

Still half asleep, she reached out, tentatively brushing her hand against them. They were sooth and sleek, with a slight shimmer of blue in certain lights.

 _Beautiful_ , she thought. 

"You know, it's rude to touch an angel's wings without asking."

There were a few things in life that woke Chloe up in an instant. A phone call from work telling her she had slept in, steaming coffee freshly made, a text from Maze telling her she had a ' _brilliant new idea_ ', a text from mum telling her she was ' _dropping by for a quick visit_ '. None of those compared to the sound of Michael's voice by her side. 

Chloe's eyes snapped fully open, and she rolled over, tensing for the worse. Instinctively, her right had reached for the gun that was not by her side. 

Michael was sat beside her, looking amused at her alertness. His wings were stretched around them, cocooning them in a protective shield of feathers. He wasn't wearing his jacket and it took a moment to realise he had draped it over her as she slept. 

"Easy there. Still, in Hell, in case you're wondering," Michael informed her. "The door opened and I found you unconscious, the key at your side." 

He held up the key between his fingers. Chloe immediately made to snatch it but Michael held it out of reach. He gave her a playfully chidding look. 

"No need to be so grabby, you can just ask for it," Michael teased. At Chloe's glower he laughed, then tossed her it. "Don't lose it."

Chloe shoved it in her jean pocket, patting it down securely. 

"Was that you singing?" Chloe asked as she sat up. 

The smile on Michael's face vanished. He turned away, the scar on his face standing out starkly against the paleness of his skin. 

"Yes," Michael shrugged. He seemed a little surly at having been caught. "Not quite as good as my brother, I will admit." 

He may have hundreds of brothers, but there was only one he could be referring to. 

_Do you compare yourself to any of your other siblings_ , Chloe mused, _or only Lucifer?_

"You were having a nightmare," Michael explained quietly. Hesitantly, perhaps even a little bashful, he added, "My mother would sing to my siblings whenever they had one. It helped them." 

Chloe couldn't remember the nightmare, but she had a pretty good idea what it had been about.

"Did she sing for you too?" Chloe asked, not wanting to think about her own night terror nor the idea that Michael - sinister and evil Michael - had sung to her to help her. "When you had nightmares."

Michael snorted lightly. "No. I don't have nightmares. Fear is my power after all." 

Chloe narrowed her eyes, giving him a suspicious once over. 

Michael noticed and gave her a questioning look. 

"How do I know you're really Michael?" 

"Excuse me?" Michael blinked.

When he saw how serious she was he let out an irritated puff of air. Slowly, he ran a finger down the length of his scar.

Snidely, he remarked, "Well, obviously I'm not Lucifer. The scar kinda gives that away."

The bitterness over his scar was almost enough to convince her. 

"You could be another Sin... or Wrath again," Chloe said carefully. 

"Oh, I see." 

Chloe did not like the dark amusement in his voice as he clicked the pieces together, nor the gleam of interest in his dark eyes. 

"So my image played a part in whatever happened in there. That's very interesting," Michael continued, a smirk twitching on his lips. 

_Retreat. Now_ , Chloe thought.

She was pretty sure this definitely was Michael but she had just wanted to try and double check. Clearly, that was a mistake. 

"Answer the question," Chloe bit out. She wasn't in the mood for any pseudo analysis that Michael had to offer about Wrath's challenge. 

"I mean, I hardly think demonic Sins are going to wrap you in their wings, lend you their jacket and comfort you during a nightmare," Michael pointed out. 

_Fair enough, but..._

"I don't think that's something anyone could imagine you doing either."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Like I've said before, you don't know me."

The words ' _and neither does anyone else_ ' remained unspoken, but hung between them all the same. 

It made her wonder how many people Michael held close to him - if anyone. With the way he acted, she found it hard to believe he had anyone that he could honestly call a friend.

There was only so long before lies unraveled and people saw through the deception. Who would want to spend their time with someone manipulative and spiteful like him? 

Not for the first time, Chloe couldn't help but ponder how he came to be like this. How does an angel from heaven let his heart become so tarnished? 

Chloe let her eyes move from Michael's, looking for a new - less uncomfortable - line of conversation. Her eyes landed on his wings, shielding them from the Hellish landscape. 

"Maze mentioned angel feathers have healing properties. Couldn't you use one to heal my ankle?" 

She felt Michael tense, his wings bristling. 

"I can't," he said, something defensive in his tone. "If I could have healed it, I would have. Far easier than carrying you around like a pack mule. Certainly better for my dignity." 

"Why can't you?" Chloe asked with a frown. "Can other angels-"

"Come on, we need to get moving," Michael cut her off. "We've been here long enough."

Michael sheathed his wings and rose to his feet. 

Unsure how she had offended him, Chloe opted to say nothing. She handed him up his jacket, which he took before helping her to her feet. She winced, but her ankle was feeling a fair bit better than previously - the rest had probably helped it. 

A quick glance around told her Michael had carried her out of Wrath's room. They were back in the endless corridors, littered with cells. Michael had let them rest in a small nook in the wall, which had offered them a bit more safety. 

Without a word, Chloe began limping down the corridor. When she didn't hear Michael's footsteps, she paused. 

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. 

"Looking for the next Sin," Chloe drawled, as though it should be obvious. 

"How's your ankle?"

"Not great, but better."

"Chloe," Michael sighed, pushing himself from the wall. He strolled towards her, clearly unimpressed and a little annoyed. "Why are we back to this again?" 

_Because I watched you kill Lucifer and I don't want to be near you,_ Chloe thought. 

Michael seemed to know what was wrong. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Whatever happened in there wasn't real. It was illusions. Tricks." If he had been anyone else she might have thought that was sincerity in his eyes. "Chloe, I won't hurt you. I know that's what you're afraid will happen. I can feel that fear racing through you. My only goal is to get you out of here safely." 

She supposed there was no point hiding it, as Michael said, he could sense her fear. He knew she was scared this was a plot. That she was afraid of what he could do to her and her friends. 

After their previous failed conversations this wasn't a topic she wanted to cover right now. Especially not with how raw the nerves were, after Wrath had picked at them with its illusion. 

"Michael, let me make myself perfectly clear," Chloe said, taking a step towards him. "If I find out you've lied to me at _any_ point, so help me, a broken wing will be the least of your worries." 

_"He doesn't know we're here," Michael said. "This may be his domain, but he's not omniscient like Father."_

_"What do you mean I never would have known?" Lucifer scoffed. "This is my Kingdom, my domain. No one can enter or leave without my knowledge."_

She didn't know if what the illusion said was true - that Michael was in fact lying to her. She had no way to prove it, not unless Lucifer did know she was down here and found her. 

Asking Michael was pointless, he wasn't about to own up to a lie. And calling him out on it would only create tensions. Either he'd change his game, abandon her, or if he wasn't lying it would create more strife between them. Right now she needed harmony, as much as she could get of it any. Everything was hard enough without extra friction. 

If Michael was lying, then time would tell. Either Lucifer would find them or they would complete the Sins and escape through The Gates of Hell. Or get killed in the process - which was _not_ an option. 

She would not die down here. She would not leave Trixie without a mother. Her mother without a daughter. Her friends with more pain.

The question was, if Michael did lie, why? What purpose did it serve getting her to go through the Seven Deadly Sins? She supposed it was certainly traumatic enough that it gave him revenge against her, but seeing as he was outside and unable to enjoy it, maybe not. 

"Still so untrusting," Michael murmured. "Even after saving you and helping you this far?" 

"It takes a lot more than one or two - alleged - good deeds to earn forgiveness and trust," Chloe said. 

"Alleged?"

"Every 'good deed' you've ever done for me was either a part of a ruse or followed by something terrible."

"And what exactly would it take to earn those things? Is it even possible?" 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Why? Its not like you actually want those things from me."

"And if I did?" He asked softly, an emotion she couldn't quite understand flickering in his eyes. "Say I wanted to turn over a new leaf?" 

Chloe believed in redemption and forgiveness. She truly did. But it was not an easy thing. And Michael, he had done so much wrong. He had done nothing to show her he truly meant what he said. Even helping her here could still be a trap. 

An idea occurred to her. Seeing this moment for what it was; an opportunity. She could have started her own game against him, pretending that she was starting to trust him, that she was willing to give him a second chance. It could work in her favor, give her an inkling of control over the situation. It wasn't like she hadn't done that to him before. 

But she couldn't. Not about this.

She didn't know if he truly wanted to change, but if she weaponized the hope of redemption, then it would stop being an option for him. Maybe he wouldn't change in her lifetime, but he had all eternity. One day, he might get tired of schemes and try to become a better person. She didn't want to be a reason he - or anyone - would hesitate to change.

"I don't know," Chloe found herself saying. 

And it was the best answer she could give him, even if it clearly wasn't the one he wanted to hear. 

"Got it," Michael said, holding his hands up in surrender. There was that bitterness in his tone again, something almost like derision. Gone was any softness. "Though I am curious how you'll carry through with that threat of yours." 

He began pacing around her, dark and menacing once more. Chloe followed his movements with her eyes, refusing to have her back to him. 

"You prefer honesty, then let's have some. You're a human; no powers, no divine weapons, and at the moment no allies. What exactly can you do against an Archangel, the right hand of God?" 

Chloe glared, hating to be reminded of how insignificant she felt in the grand scheme of things. Gods, angels, demons, Heaven, Hell... and here she was. Just a little human, caught among it all. 

"I'm not saying this to make you feel powerless-"

 _Liar_. 

"Just reminding you that right now, empty threats aren't going to get you anywhere." 

Chloe wanted to argue, to put him in his place, but she stopped herself. After being a mother and dealing with Lucifer and Maze's antics all these years, Chloe could see this for what it was. 

Michael was lashing out, most likely from embarrassment at having failed to gain her trust. But the guarded look in his eyes made her wonder, if it was maybe from a place of hurt. It could be an act. Or maybe there was a speckle of truth in there somewhere - a want for change that Michael wasn't aware of yet. 

"Makes it all the sadder doesn't it?" Chloe said softly.

Michael frowned, slowing to a stop. 

"I'm as weak as you say I am, yet I've outsmarted you before - the _mighty_ Archangel Michael. Several times."

She wasn't completely powerless, no matter what he or any other angel thought. If she wanted to, really wanted to, she could find a way to hurt him.

The reality was though, she wouldn't. Not because she couldn't, but because that wasn't who she was. But Michael didn't need to know it was an empty threat - it was just in her benefit if he was at least a little wary of her. 

"Physical strength isn't the only kind of strength, as you should well know. You could never beat Amenadiel or Lucifer in a fair fight, so you resort to these mind games."

Chloe crossed her arms and raised her chin, daring Michael to break eye contact first. She decided to try and address the real issue here. Because this wasn't about who was stronger. It was about trust. 

"I don't know if you really are trying to be good. But look at this from my perspective. You have never given me any reason to trust you, so much so that when you do help me I have to question it." 

Michael tilted his head, strands of black hair falling over his eyes. He to had crossed his arms over his chest, but it was less attitude and more a sign of discomfort. 

"I am trapped here with no way out and I have to rely on you," Chloe explained, keeping her voice firm but soft. "I know very little about this place and there's only so much I can do to defend myself. You can't ask me to trust you when I have no other choice but too. If you want a freely given trust, if you want a chance at change, at forgivness, ask for it when I have a choice. A real choice." 

If there was a part of him that wanted trust and forgivness, she could not give him it here. Not while her agency was so limited. He could leave, she could not. 

Michael looked away first.

"We really do need to start moving," Michael muttered. 

Chloe nodded, taking in a deep breath. What Michael said was right, what happened behind the red door was Wrath's doing, not his. The faster they moved, the faster she could get home. 

"I'll let you carry me," Chloe said quietly. 

Michael lifted her up once more. 

As they went, neither noticed the pairs of red eyes, watching from the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely support! I hope you enjoyed this rather dramatic chapter 😅 Let me know what you think! Your comments fuel my writing! xx
> 
> Wrath-Lucifer saying 'what in God's name...' rather than 'what in Dad's name...' was a clue to Lucifer not being Lucifer - in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
